Face detection may be useful in a variety of computer vision applications such as, for example, biometric verification, surveillance, video analysis, and so forth. Current face detection systems are vulnerable to “spoofing.” Spoofing is an attempt by a non-authorized individual to fool a face detection system into believing that the individual is an authorized user. Spoofing may be performed using photographs, videos, or masks of an authorized user. To thwart spoofing attempts, depth information may be added to standard RGB pixels. In other instances, infrared or acoustic sensors may be used in addition to an RGB image. Nonetheless, there remains a need for improved anti-spoofing for RGB input.